Triangles
by pbjforever
Summary: This is a oneshot i wrote about a love triangle between Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Carly is in love with Sam, Sam is in love with Freddie, and Freddie's in love with Carly. Please read and review.


**Hi, thank you for clicking on my story and thank you for reading it. I have not written anything in a very long time and this is what I came up with. It describes a love triangle between Carly, Sam and Freddie. Carly loves Sam, Sam loves Freddie, and Freddie loves Carly. Thank You so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy.**

**Carly's POV**

Triangles, it's something we learn all about in Geometry class. But geometry didn't exactly prepare me for what was the love triangle between me Sam and Freddie. Over time something just attracted me to Sam. I don't know exactly what. Maybe it was her beautiful curly blonde hair, or the fact that she's always so confident, or because she always makes me smile and laugh. She's just so perfect. Sometimes I have to fight the urge to kiss her. Remind myself that she's my best friend and I can't ruin our friendship. There has to be some rule about high school and falling in love with your friends. Everybody seems to have a crush on one of their friends.

I've had a crush on Sam for a few months, and things haven't really changed that much. I've just been joking around with her a lot and my favorite thing to do is hug her. I tell her I love her everyday. If only she knew what I really mean when I tell her that. She thinks it's just as friends, and says it back.

Sometimes I really struggle knowing she has a crush on Freddie. She always flirts with him and they always joke around together. He likes to sneak up behind her and shock her, and surprisingly she just laughs and playfully hits him. Two years ago he wouldn't have even dared to do that to her, and if he did she would beat him up. Sometimes I feel really jealous knowing she likes him and seeing the chemistry they have. Even I admit they would make a good couple. So why can't I get over her? I try so hard but she's just so beautiful and amazing and perfect, and I don't want to get over her. I know that I have to because she's straight and I can't put myself through the pain of being in love with someone who will never love me back.

We always know we shouldn't date our friends, but we always spend time with them, so its hard not to. I mean friends are people who you get along with who you can talk to about anything. It's only natural to develop a crush on them. I bet that if i surveyed everyone at Ridgeway High School they would all say that they have or have had a crush on one of their friends before. In some friendships it works, people can easily make the transition from being friends to dating. However considering the details of our love triangle I really doubt that it could happen with me and Sam. I'm sure that if by some miracle (for her) Freddie liked her, they could start dating and nothing would really change. If that happened I would feel so awkward around them knowing how I feel

I know that Freddie can identify with my feelings. He still has a crush on me, and he knows it will never happen, but he just can't get rid of the image of the perfect version of me back in sixth grade. I guess even Sam is in this boat, she knows that Freddie's in love with me and not her. So we all feel the pain of this fucked up love triangle. The problem is neither of them know about it. Both Sam and I know Freddie's in love with me. I know Sam's in love With Freddie because she told me. However neither of them have the third piece of the puzzle (or triangle), that I'm in love with Sam.

It would be pretty awkward to tell your best friend you're in love with her, especially when you know you don't have a chance with her. I can't tell Freddie either because he has a crush on me and I don't really want to rub it in his face that i don't like him like that (even though it's true).

The challenge is that above all I love them so much as my friends. I don't want this to ruin the amazing thing that is our friendship. So I will continue to assert that I don't like Freddie, and keep trying to get over Sam. I will even help her make him notice her, because I know they would make a good couple. It's going to be really hard but I have to get over her, because if I don't our friendship will eventually become awkward and there is a chance we could grow apart. Maybe I should tell her that I like her, it could help me get over her, but I can't risk it, I'll just continue to battle myself with my feelings until i'm over her which could take a while. I'm not interested in anybody else, and have no reason to hate her. I'm just going to pretend that everything is normal, and we don't have this insane love triangle in our trio ruining our lives.

**Thank You for reading and Please Review**

**Pbjforever 3**


End file.
